I Love You
by melissarxy1
Summary: Set After Three Days and I Won't Say I'm in Love R&R Please


Author's Note- Another Pete/Kitty songfic. Part of "Three Days." Song is by Sarah McLachlan, one of her best songs ever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I Love You  
  
I have a smile stretched from ear to ear,  
  
To see you walking down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty looked outside and sighed watching the scenery flying by. "You seem a little distracted," Pete said. She jumped startled. He chuckled softly.  
  
"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. "I was just thinking."  
  
"`Bout what?"  
  
"For one how we got stuck doing this." They had been sent on a simple mission of traveling to New York to retrieve an artifact from Warren AKA Angel. Now they were on their way home.  
  
"Don' like my company?"  
  
"It's not that. I'm just confused about why the professor would make us go here together, just the two of us. It, like, makes no since!"  
  
"Look on the bright side," Pete said. "At least it's me and not Summers."  
  
"True."  
  
~*~  
  
We meet at the lights I stare for a while,  
  
The world around disappears.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a sign a head: "Road closed, detour."  
  
"Damn it!" He turned finding himself at a dead end on a small road, surrounded by the forest. "What in the bloody Hell is goin' on `ere?!" Seeing something Kitty got out and chuckled. "What?"  
  
"We were set up," she said showing him the note.  
  
"We noticed some tension between you two and decided to let you sort it out. Have fun."  
  
"You've got to be bloody kidding me! What do they expect? The back of the car."  
  
"No," Kitty said nodding towards the cabin. "There's a key too." She held it up.  
  
"Who's idea was this?"  
  
"My guess is Rogue and Kurt."  
  
"Kurt? Doesn't he like you?"  
  
"Did," Kitty corrected. "He's with Amanda now." She shivered.  
  
"We might as well go inside," Pete shrugged. "Get a night away from the Institute."  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'm not saying that we do anything," he said trying to placate her. "Just see what they did." Nodding she followed him inside. They first noticed the fire roaring in the fireplace.  
  
"If we weren't going to go in here this could start a fire," Kitty said shaking her head. Pete sat down on the couch.  
  
"C'mon," he said holding out an arm to her. She walked over to him and he pulled her fully onto his lap. She started to get up but he locked his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~  
  
Just you and me, on this island of hope,  
  
A breath between us could be miles.  
  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked softly.  
  
"Nothing," he said widening his blue eyes in innocence. He leaned forward softly nuzzling her neck. "Why?" He pulled away meeting her clear blue eyes. "Do you want to go home?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "I don't know." She looked into his eyes.  
  
"I don't want to pressure you or anything."  
  
"You haven't been," Kitty tried to tell him. "I'm just. I've never done anything like this before . . ."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*~  
  
Let me surround you, my sea to your shore,  
  
Let me be the calm you seek.  
  
~*~  
  
Pete stood lifting her up. "C'mon, luv, let me take you home." Kitty paused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I . . . um . . . nothing."  
  
Pete sat back down pulling her to sit beside him. "Don't insult me intelligence, Pryde."  
  
"Look, it's nothing," Kitty said standing. "Let's go."  
  
He sighed exasperated. "Fine." He put out the fire and led her outside. They got into the car and he turned around before stopping again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That's what I want to know."  
  
"I told you, Pete."  
  
"Yes, but you lied."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're once again insulting me intelligence. Luv, somethin' is obviously wrong."  
  
"It's just . . . I don't know what you want."  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
He smirked. "I believe that's obvious." She tensed. "I'm joking, Pryde."  
  
"You don't want to-"  
  
"Well, I do, I just don't want you to feel like you have to."  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Is that . . . all you want?"  
  
"Jesus, you're supposed to be smart."  
  
"I usually am."  
  
He took her chin forcing her to look at him. "Do you honestly think that I'd use you like that? If so there's no point in us ever going further than this."  
  
She sighed. "I'm just confused."  
  
"You're not the only one. Look, let's go home. Then think about what you want." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm never going to be your best bet. I `ave a lot of baggage, I drink and smoke, and I'll admit I'm crude, but I do care about you, Kitty." He pulled out and they drove home.  
  
~*~  
  
Oh and every time I'm close to you,  
  
There's too much I can't say,  
  
And you just walk away.  
  
~*~  
  
She sighed sinking into her seat as he walked around to open her door. She got out and they regarded each other. She stepped up to him and stood on her tiptoes kissing him on the cheek. "Goodnight," she whispered and walked inside  
  
~*~  
  
And I forgot to tell you I love you,  
  
And the night's too long and cold here without you.  
  
~*~  
  
Pete watched her walk in and leaned against his car. /How did this happen?/ he wondered. She was way too good for him. Somewhere between the three days they had spent together and now he had begun to fall for her. He sighed. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just a kid. He shook his head and started to walk in, wondering what she would decide and if he could deal with being without her.  
  
~*~  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so  
  
~*~ 


End file.
